russelfandomcom-20200213-history
97.9 Home Radio Schedule
Savor life with good music and good vibes everyday as 97.9 Home Radio Natural continues to play the hottest hits of today (Top 40 Contemporary Hit Radio) usually starts daily three times a day from 4am-9am, 12nn-2pm and 5-9pm, while palyig the original easy listening hits of 25/7 (Adult Contemporary and Adult Hits). Targeting the age bracket 15 to 29 years old, 60% female and 40% male. Experience the unique flavor and engaging interactive programs from the roster of DJs: Jake Fruit, Braggy Orange, Marco Avocado, Juan Banana, Adam Apple, Candy Grapes and Rico Mango. Whether at home, in school, in the workplace, in transit or through streaming via the latest technology. 97.9 Home Radio Manila operates with 8 provincial stations in Cagayan De Oro, Cebu, Dagupan, Davao, General Santos, Iloilo, Legaspi, Naga, and shall open a station in Palawan. Station Profile :Power: 25,000 watts :Format: Adult Contemporary, Adult Hits, Contemporary Hit Radio :Frequency: DWQZ 97.9 FM :Area Coverage: Metro Manila :Primary: Batangas, Laguna Secondary: Cavite, Rizal, Quezon Province, Tarlac, Pampanga, Dagupan, Angeles, Lucena, Antipolo :Address: 5/F Citystate Centre, 709 Shaw Blvd., Pasig City :Tel. No.: 470-1750 to 55 Email: homeradiopromo@homeradiofm.net :Website: natural979fm.com Heard nationwide, 97.9 Home Radio, operates with 9 provincial stations namely: :89.3 Home Radio Dagupan :94.3 Home Radio Puerto Princesa, Palawan :95.1 Home Radio Naga :92.3 Home Radio Legazpi :106.7 Home Radio Cebu :89.5 Home Radio Iloilo :98.7 Home Radio Davao :95.5 Home Radio Cagayan de Oro :98.3 Home Radio General Santos Schedule Monday-Friday (with VHS: Throwback Thursday, a throwback Thursday for 24 hours for the playlist from past and present) - Caters to a wider range of audiences and plays a wider range of music genres from 80's, 90's to early 2000's, music gendre pop, classic hits, hip-hop and R&B, disco, dance, new wave, classic rock, and alternative including Original Pilipino Music (OPM). :5 am – Jake in the Morning (Jake Fruit) (hottest hits) :9 am – Braggy Brunch Show (Braggy Orange) (easy listening hits) :12 nn – It's Lunchtime (Marco Avocado) (hottest hits) :2 pm – Happy Hour (Juan Banana) (rock music) :5 pm – Naturally Yours, Adam Apple (Adam Apple) (hottest hits) :9 pm – Dear Candy (Candy Grapes) (easy listening hits/love songs) :12 mn to 6 am – Music automation (easy listening hits/love songs at 12 mn/hottest hits at 4 am) Saturday :5 am – The Breakfast Show (Rico Mango) (hottest hits) :9 am – Brunch at Adam (Adam Apple) (easy listening hits) :12 nn – Music Buffet (Juan Banana) (hottest hits) :2 pm – Home Radio Weekly Top 20 (H20) (Juan Banana) :5 pm – Saturday Fun Machine (Braggy Orange) (hottest hits) :9 pm – The Pit (weekly remix show featuring Manila's top club DJ's) :12 mn to 5 am – Music automation (easy listening hits/love songs at 12 mn/hottest hits at 4 am) Sunday :5 am – The Breakfast Show (Rico Mango) (hottest hits) :9 am – Brunch at Adam (Adam Apple) (easy listening hits) :12 nn – Music Buffet (Juan Banana) (hottest hits) :2 pm – Happy Hour (Juan Banana) (rock music) :5 pm – Marco Tonight (Marco Avocado) (hottest hits) :9 pm to 6 am – Music automation (easy listening hits/love songs at 9 pm/hottest hits at 4 am) Segments *''Home Radio News, Now!'' (top-of-the-hour newscast from Monday to Saturday 6am-6pm) *''Home Radio Classic Jam'' (everyday, every hour; timeless hits from 70's and 80's) *''Pinoy Music Jam'' (everyday, every hour; OPM music from 70's to present) DJs Home Radio’s roster of DJs composed by 6 male DJs and only 1 female DJ. Experience the unique flavor and engaging programs from DJs: jake Fruit, Braggy Orange, Marco Avocado, Juan Banana, Adam Apple, the original Home Radio female DJs Candy Grapes, and Rico Mango. Current *Jake Fruit (Marc Anthony Lim, formerly Marc Mackerel of 97.1 OKFM and FOX 89.9 Legazpi) *Braggy Orange (Braggy Litonua Braganza, also announcer for DZSR Sports Radio 918kHz and current network voice-over of PTV-4) *Marco Avocado (Andru Maranan, formerly Kristoff) *Juan Banana (Mario Ubaldo) *Adam Apple (formerly Bobcat) (male voiceover) * Candy Grapes (Grace Purugganan, formerly Toni) *Rico Mango (Frederick Billano, formerly Rick Spade) 'Former' *Honey Berry (Joan Denise Castor, formerly Dani) *Lucy Lemon (Avegail Devierte, formerly Louie) *Pam Pomelo (Jelly Soriano, formerly Alex) *Maya Papaya (Erica Honorado) *Pineapple Joe *Ducan Ramos *Jimmy Bondoc Note: *It airs throwback/old music on Sundays and classic hits during Classic Jam on top-of-the-hour. *The station that also plays the OPM hits during Pinoy Music Jam on top-of-the-hour. *The station has more male DJs and only one female DJ.